


The Dare

by BrightStar (phoenix_173)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/BrightStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lana, Pete and Chloe spend an afternoon playing Truth or Dare in the Talon with some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I'm importing all my OLD stuff from ff.net. And, well... I can tell just how inexperienced I was when I wrote it. I am so sorry.
> 
> Not beta'd.

 

**The Dare**

 

**Chapter One: The Dare**

 

* * *

* * *

 

"No way Lana, I am not doing that!" Pete yelped at Lana.

 

"Oh, c'mon Pete, that's why it's called 'truth or dare,' you picked dare and now you have to do it!" Lana exclaimed with a slightly evil grin on her face.

 

Clark, Lana, Pete and I were sitting around a table in the Talon playing 'truth or dare' since summer had finally began and we were all bored. My summer internship at the Planet didn't start for 2 more weeks, so I was stuck in Smallville until then; hence the impromptu game of truth or dare.

 

"Yah, Pete," I chime in, "you did say dare."

 

I smirk as Pete climbs up on the table and starts singing "I'm a little tea pot." It turns into full-blown laughter as he starts dancing on the table. The few customers that are still hanging around just shake their heads and sigh.

 

I've barely recovered from Pete's little stunt when Pete turns to me and says, "Your turn now Chloe. Truth or Dare?"

 

I stare at him dumbly and think. Know Pete a truth could be just as humiliating as a dare, so I might as well live dangerously. With a slightly maniacal grin on my face I look directly at him, "Dare," I reply.

 

It doesn't occur to me how dangerous that reply was until a horrifying look of mischief creeps across Pete's face. "Okay Chloe, I dare you to kiss the next guy that comes through the door of the Talon." Pete says.

 

I laugh at him and reply, "Isn't that a little junior high Pete? I mean come on! At least come up with something original!" I throw up my hands in disgust. I look over at the door of the Talon just in time to see a little boy and his mother about to enter the Talon.

 

"See Pete, this is gonna be cake!" I say happily. Until I see that the little boy is politely holding the door open for someone else. The smile on my face disappears as Lex Luthor walks into the Talon, completely oblivious to his fate.

 

* * *

* * *


	2. Down To Business

**Chapter Two: Down To Business**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lex walked in and stood in the doorway for a moment, looking impeccable in his well-tailored Armani suit. I stared. Pete would not do this to me. He may not know how feel about Lex, no one does, but Pete barely talks to him, he's still bitter about his family farm. I turn my head to look at Pete, damn it. He still has that evil grin on his face. He knew Lex was out there! My face dawns in realization. 

 

"I'm gonna get you for this Peter Ross!" I say quietly enough for him to hear me, but not loud enough to catch Lex's attention.

 

Clark chooses this particular moment to get all chivalrous and says, "You know Chloe, you don't have to do it if you really don't want to." He gives me that half smile that used to melt my heart before I had my epiphany about him and Lana.

 

I just look at him and smile, "Don't worry Clark, I never back out of a dare." I give Lana a pointed look which she smothers a laugh about. Of anybody I'd guess Lana might have guessed the truth about my feelings for Lex. She's usually around when Lex and I banter, so she's most likely to have caught on to the recent increase in sexual tension between the two of us.

 

"Go on Chloe, get your snarky butt over there," Lana says through muffled laughter. Luckily Clark and Pete are oblivious as ever. 

 

I get up out of my chair and start to saunter over to where Lex is still standing. "Hi Lex, how's your day going?" I calmly ask him, knowing that if I dare to say much more, I'm gonna lose my nerve.

 

"Just fine Chloe, what can I do for you today?" Lex replies smoothly. 

 

"Actually it's what I can do for you." I mysteriously reply. I know that I've peeked his interests. I wonder if I've got him hooked yet.

 

"Oh really, Miss Sullivan? And what would that be. I seem to have most everything I could ever want. What could you possibly do for me? I seem to have everything I need," Lex replies.

 

Uh-huh, right sure you do Lex that's why you hang out with a bunch of teenagers. You have such a full circle of friends. He is so transparent sometimes. "Oh really? Is that so? How about this?" I snarkily reply. As I reach for the back of his head and bring his lips to mine.

 

I don't intend to show my true feelings for him, if I did that my secret would be out. I intended for it to be a quick peck on the lips, unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Lex didn't seem to have the same idea.

 

Before I really knew what was happening, Lex was returning my kiss with the passion of a thousand lightning bolts on a warm summer night. I felt the spark shoot through my lips and immediately responded. I brought my arms up around his neck even as his arms encircled my waist. He silently asked for entrance into my mouth by running his tongue lightly across my lips. I gladly allowed him access. As we both explored the recesses of each other's mouths Lex tightened his grip on me. When I ran out of breath I reluctantly pulled away.

 

"Wow, Lex, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," I say breathlessly. 

 

He smirks that sexy grin at me and replies, "Well I hope not Miss Sullivan. I like to keep you on your toes."

 

He's about to kiss me again when I remember my friends at the table and I look over my shoulder to see Clark and Pete's stunned and speechless reactions. Lana is looking incredibly too much like to cat that ate the canary. Lex again tries to kiss me and instead I whisper into his ear, "why don't we take this somewhere a little more private, before the Olsen twins over there wake up from their stupor?" 

 

Lex grins down at me, grabs my hand and replies, "we better be quick about it, Clark tends to move quickly when he wants to."

 

I wave to Lana and walk out of the Talon thinking; maybe I should thank Pete someday. Yah, maybe when he thaws out a little.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
